


Shut Up & Swallow

by katzengefluster



Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Domination, M/M, Power Dynamics, Spanking, also added dee.p in there cause i love yg producer squad, don't mind me and my self-indulgent pairing, it's all consensual, mino's in chapter 2 as well, teddy appears in the first chapter for a bit and shows up again with kush in the second, there's some double b in chapter 2 and unresolved gtop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: Hanbin needs another song for their debut album and Jiyong has one on offer—but it's going to cost him. Not that Hanbin minds, of course, because he's had a thing for Jiyong for years.





	1. Hook, Line...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write these two for so long!! The opportunity to explore Jiyong gifting iKON with a song is just too much to ignore, honestly.

It starts late 2015. He's just come out of an album meeting with the CEO, four rejected songs weighing heavily on his shoulders. Hanbin can't help the disappointment because he'd thought they were all good enough for the album, had thought that instead of Yang rejecting them all, he'd be debating over which ones to use and which ones to save for later. Instead he'd been sent off with polite but firm reminders that Yang wants only his best work for their debut album. Hanbin thought those songs were his best work, thought they'd be in for sure. It's not that Yang had said they were bad— _they're just not what I envision on your debut album_ —but he hadn't exactly said he loved them and wanted to keep them on the back burner for later either, so Hanbin's not sure what to think.

But it's not like this is his first turn on the rejection merry-go-round. He's been here before, and even though he's disappointed, he's not losing confidence. Yang is a mystery that way sometimes, everyone has told him that over and over again. Sometimes his criticisms are direct and easy to understand. Other times they're vague and you're not even sure if they really are criticisms at all. Sometimes you have to work to find the compliments buried in the words. Jiyong tells him that all the time— _don't just pay attention to what he says, but listen to what he doesn't say too_ —and Hanbin thinks he's starting to get a grasp on what Jiyong means by that.

But still, he has to face going back to the others with news of the rejection, this after confidently stating that morning that they'd finally have enough tracks for the full album after the meeting. Jinhwan had told him not to be cocky, not to go in expecting 4 heapings of praise. Told him to hope for one song to pass, told him not to be greedy for compliments.

Their disagreement isn't something that's likely to ever go away. Hanbin thinks it's pointless to bring songs to Yang without the expectation that they'll be deemed good enough for the album. If he has nothing to show but mediocre work that he's not fully confident in, why show anything at all? So he needs to go in brimming with confidence and expectation, needs to present his work like it's the best thing Yang will ever listen to.

But Jinhwan doesn't compose, doesn't even write lyrics, so Hanbin doesn't expect him to understand what it feels like to have someone continually critique your work of art. None of them really understand it. Sometimes Hanbin misses two years ago, when Bobby used to compose with him. But Bobby isn't all that interested in composing pop songs, isn't particularly good at it, and Hanbin can't blame him for not wanting to hone his skills. Some of the stuff he's writing isn't exactly what he had expected either, but it turns out he's got a great mind for it, and you can't waste the skills that come naturally to you.

At the end of the day Hanbin believes in every single one of his songs because _someone_ has to. If Yang doesn't accept them, Hanbin has to hype himself up to try again, and there's nothing else he can do. It's a vicious mountain to climb and he doesn't think he'll ever really reach the peak. Instead he's shooting for plateaus, something just a bit higher than where he was before, somewhere he can sit for a moment to rest before climbing again.

So despite the failure he still leaves Yang's office with pride intact, because again, Yang hadn't said that the songs were crap. Hadn't even said he didn't like them. Just said they weren't right for the debut album.

He's still looking to lick his wounds, though, preferably not in the company of his members. He doesn't like to let them see him sulking over his music, and he's worried that Jinwhan's _I told you so_ face will crumple his composure just a little.

So instead he's heading for studio 3, because he peeked at the studio schedule that Yang had left oh so clearly visible on the table, almost like he wanted Hanbin to see it. Like he understood what would help him clear his mind and get back to work the fastest, but Yang prefers to encourage Hanbin's growth on its own, without providing obvious direction. Teddy's working in studio 3, and when Hanbin is feeling particularly dejected about his music, Teddy is his favourite person to talk to.

Teddy has a soft spot for Hanbin, because Hanbin reminds him a lot of Jiyong. Teddy's always got something ready whenever Hanbin needs it, whether it's a story when he just needs a break, or words of encouragement that actually _mean something_ because they come from someone who's _been there_.

So Hanbin seeks him out because he wants to shrug off his responsibilities towards the album for just a little bit, wants to forget the rejection and be entertained instead. Not for long, just long enough to let the disappointment subside so he can start fresh.

He's not the only one looking for company, though, and he pauses when he opens the door and finds Jiyong in the room too, the two of them listening to a beat and nodding along in time. He's just about to duck back out so he doesn't disturb them but Teddy catches sight of him in the recording booth glass and pauses the track.

“Hanbin-ah! Come join the party!” Teddy waves at the couch, where Jiyong pats the cushion next to him. Hanbin lets out a tiny little sigh of relief and enters the studio, drops gracelessly down next to Jiyong, his leg flopping until their knees knock together. Jiyong smiles at him and just has a way of _knowing_.

“Album meeting?” Jiyong asks with a grin, and Hanbin nods.

“Rejected all four of my songs.” Jiyong and Teddy wince in unison and Hanbin can't help but laugh at them, comfort in the gesture because _they know_. They both understand the struggle because they've been there more than anyone else in the company.

“Harsh. He's really putting you through the ringer!” Teddy jokes, turns back to the computer screen to fiddle with a composition he was in the middle of.

“Yeah, I thought for sure he'd go for at least one of them,” Hanbin says, “I mean we have Anthem on there, so I thought he'd okay a harder group track too, but I guessed wrong.”

“Wishful thinking,” Jiyong teases, nudging his leg, “what did he think of them, aside from them not being album ready?”

He always asks the same question, and it always makes Hanbin focus on his advice. “Just said they weren't what he envisioned on the debut album.” Jiyong nods, and Teddy laughs.

“More songs for the vault,” Teddy says, and Jiyong laughs at that one, while Hanbin just shakes his head, “at this rate Hanbin might soon have you beat for the biggest collection of rejected tracks!”

“I'm trembling in my boots,” Jiyong replies, grins at Hanbin who scrunches his face up in silent response. “Between us we could probably outfit an entire label with enough songs to debut two new groups, along with comeback material!”

Hanbin gives in to the laughter. It's nice to know that despite the rejection, he's not the only one, and if Yang has rejected that many songs of Jiyong's then Hanbin has nothing to worry about. After all, if Yang didn't believe in his ability to write, then he wouldn't put that pressure on Hanbin's shoulders. He rejects good music in search of great music because he knows that Hanbin can deliver greatness. He just has to find the right combination.

“I need coffee before I get any further into this,” Teddy states before standing up, “you two want anything?”

“I'll have my usual,” Hanbin replies, and he's had coffee with Teddy often enough that Teddy knows what he likes.

“Do you hear that?” Jiyong teases. _“I'll have my usual_. Like you're his servant.”

Hanbin blushes and stands up, annoyed with himself for acting so casual. Usually he's got better manners, so he blames this slip up on his rejection. “Ah you're right, hyung! I'm being rude, I'll go get the drinks.”

But Teddy waves it off, ruffles Hanbin's hair and pushes him back down onto the couch. “Sit down! Jiyong, be nice to my kid! Post-rejection blues.”

Jiyong laughs and pats Hanbin's knee. “You're lucky Teddy hyung's so nice to you,” he says, “if it were me I'd remind you about your place.” Jiyong's tone is scolding but Hanbin has enough experience with him now to know when he's just playing.

“It's my studio today so I'll set the boundaries,” Teddy retorts jokingly before leaving them alone.

Hanbin is comfortable in the silence, comfortable with Jiyong. He never used to be, because Jiyong was always very strict when it came to ensuring they kept firm boundaries in terms of artist and trainee. But Hanbin isn't a trainee anymore, isn't a young kid looking for leadership and validation. Even though he's barely debuted and hasn't really done anything all that special yet, he still feels like Jiyong has a newly-displayed level of respect for him that puts him firmly onto a new, closer level than before. There's still seniority and experience and age, of course, but Hanbin doesn't feel like he has to prove himself to Jiyong anymore in order to be taken seriously.

He can feel the intensity of Jiyong's stare, can feel the prickling in his gut as Jiyong's sharp gaze settles on him. Hanbin faces him finally, wonders if Jiyong will offer or if he'll have to dig.

To his surprise Jiyong offers right away.

“I have a song I could give you for the album,” Jiyong says, and even though Hanbin doesn't think Jiyong is joking, he's still wary.

“Do you really?” He asks, waiting for the ever-present _but_ that he knows is just waiting around the bend.

Jiyong nods and his lips pull back, baring his teeth. The smile is sharp and angled and dangerous. Hanbin feels like trapped prey.

“I do,” Jiyong admits, “it'll cost you, though.”

There it is. There's the caveat. Hanbin is almost afraid to ask what he wants.

Almost.

“What's the price?”

Jiyong doesn't answer with words. He just slides closer to Hanbin, brings a hand up to his face, index finger tapping against Hanbin's lips. It's all there in the gestures, it's all there in the expression. Hanbin isn't stupid and he isn't naive and Jiyong knows that.

So he waits, his finger still pushing against Hanbin's lips. Hanbin is all electric pulse and hammering heart because he's not entirely sure how Jiyong knows but he's certain that _Jiyong knows_ and it's all he can do right now to not suck Jiyong's finger into his mouth. He nods, permission granted to discuss the details of the offer.

Jiyong grins and withdraws his finger. “Text me when you're done work for the night, I'll be here working on my own stuff. We'll go out and talk it all over. Come to an agreement.”

Hanbin nods, still too buzzed off the electricity in the air to say anything. Which is all good, because he's got hours now.

~

 _Talking_ consists of Hanbin on his knees, Jiyong's dick down his throat.

Hanbin was surprised when he'd left the YG building at two in the morning, not a soul in sight. During the day there are always fans to be found, but at night there were still usually a few stray ones, sasaengs with nothing better to do. But there's no one there to see him leave, no one there to watch him slip into the matte black Lamborghini, the smile on his lips betrayed by the fingers of his right hand tapping against his chest.

He might be comfortable with Jiyong now, but that doesn't mean that he isn't still nervous about this. They pull out of the parking lot and Jiyong navigates down the roads, foot heavy on the gas pedal, driving faster than Hanbin would prefer, but then he supposes that if you weren't going to speed, why bother buying such a luxurious sports car that's meant to go fast?

He tries to be calm but when he sees the speedometer continue to climb he can't help but grip the door handle, knuckles white. He's terrible with high speeds, just abysmal with anything that can be classified as thrilling. He tries to avoid anything like this, and sometimes the speed doesn't even matter. He was terrified when they'd shot their debut video, nervous about the moped.

Bobby had teased him, called him a baby. Even though he'd meant it as an insult Hanbin's heart had still reacted, still gone into overdrive. There's a distinct difference between being called 'a baby' and being called _baby_ and even though Hanbin doesn't think he's really that soft on the inside, his stomach still did flips when Bobby used the word on him.

Besides, it's all fantasy anyway, because despite the flirtatious touches and looks, the tattoo on Bobby's back is a harsh reminder for Hanbin about everything he can never actually have. Bobby's too good of a church boy to make good on any of Hanbin's advances, despite the fact that Hanbin thinks that he probably wants to, sometimes.

So instead he'll gladly take whatever Jiyong sees fit to throw his way.

Hanbin doesn't even know where they are right now, but the moon is out and the air is crisp and he can feel the dampness of the dead leaves on the ground where he's kneeling, hands curled around the backs of Jiyong's thighs, sucking earnestly at his dick. He really likes giving blowjobs, likes the feel of having a dick in his mouth, but this is the first time he's doing it for someone so far above himself.

Maybe it's not the healthiest way to continue their professional relationship because Jiyong is his sunbae and Hanbin has idolized him for years. Jiyong was actually the first crush he'd ever had, the first time he'd realized he was attracted to guys. Two years ago during their first survival show, when Jiyong had worked directly with them, Hanbin had jerked off to the thought of Jiyong fucking him a few times a week. It was one thing to crush on someone from afar when you get fleeting glances of them in the hall, but when they actually start paying attention to you everything changes.

Hanbin knows what people will say about this, even though they won't know the full details of their exchange. They'll cry favortism, they'll say Jiyong was forced to give up his song, they'll say every rotten thing about him they can dream up. But that's okay, Hanbin can handle it. But if they actually knew how it was going down, if they knew Hanbin was trading sex for a song, everything would blow up and he'd be the victim, poor overworked and stressed out young leader who wants what's best for his team.

But Hanbin is an adult and no one takes advantage of him. He looks at this as killing two birds with one stone. He gets a song, and he gets to taste Jiyong.

It's not long before Jiyong is hauling him to his feet, ordering him to shed his clothes and lean over by the trees. Jiyong teases that he doesn't want to ruin the upholstery in his car but Hanbin doesn't even care. He just offers himself as fully as possible, embraces the rough bark of the tree and hopes Jiyong isn't going to dry fuck him.

He moans when he feels the finger pushing into him, squirming half in discomfort and half in delight. One finger isn't so bad, but he really hopes Jiyong has lube for the others.

“I always knew you had a thing for me,” Jiyong whispers in his ear, breath tickling Hanbin's neck, “your eyes never lie. You should probably work on that.”

Hanbin swallows nervously, a whine slipping out of his throat as Jiyong slides his finger in all the way. He's still fully clothed, while Hanbin only has his shoes on, and maybe it's a little too much as a display of power, but if Hanbin's being honest with himself he really doesn't mind. Anything for this kind of attention from Jiyong.

“You're great with your mouth, Hanbin-ah,” Jiyong whispers again, “I can't help but wonder who you practice on.”

Hanbin's not telling, though. “Secret,” he whispers back, breath hitching when Jiyong brushes a finger over his prostate.

“My first guess would be Bobby,” Jiyong says, “because like I said before, your eyes never lie.”

Hanbin shakes his head, moans from the pressure inside of him. “Nope.”

Jiyong pulls his finger away. “Really? But you want it to be, don't you?” Hanbin doesn't confirm, but Jiyong doesn't really need him to. Hanbin feels him walk away, misses the warm presence at his back. It gets significantly chillier standing alone and he hates how vulnerable he feels right now.

That's kind of a lie, though, it's more that he hates how much it turns him on.

Jiyong is back and Hanbin sighs a little in relief when he hears the soft pop of a bottle opening. “I convinced Youngbae to let me suck his dick once,” Jiyong tells him, “when we were trainees, way younger than you. It almost ruined us, though, because he woke up the next morning and decided to start thinking with his hand on the Bible instead of on his dick.”

Hanbin listens, wonders if Jiyong is telling him this only as a shared experience or if it's a warning. Probably both, knowing Jiyong.

“Be careful with your members, Hanbin. All it takes is one misstep and if that trust is rocked enough, things might start to crumble.”

Hanbin appreciates the concern but he's smart enough to know that already, and that's why he's never made a definite move on Bobby, not even when Bobby flirts with him after having that one drink too many on those rare nights when they decide to relax instead of work. Hanbin has worked too hard for this, has fought too hard for this team. He's not going to ruin everything by pushing Bobby further than he's willing to go.

Jiyong squeezes out a generous amount of lube on his fingers and recaps the bottle before thrusting two fingers into Hanbin, who lets out a gasp at the sudden fullness and the bite of the cold lube. Jiyong could have warmed it up but he didn't, and Hanbin isn't sure _how_ Jiyong knows, but it's like he can read Hanbin's mind. Knows exactly what he wants, how he wants to be treated.

Hanbin doesn't say much, not with words and not even with his body. He just hugs the tree and stands there, letting Jiyong do whatever he wants. Jiyong is rougher with Hanbin than he usually is with anyone else, barely takes the time to work his fingers inside of him before he's pulling those out and replacing them with his dick, one hand on Hanbin's shoulder, fingers gripping tightly as he shoves his full length inside, pleased when he knocks a curse from Hanbin's lips.

“You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?” Jiyong asks, but it's barely a question because he knows. Hanbin just nods, doesn't trust himself to speak out loud, but Jiyong isn't having his silence. “Use your words, Hanbin.”

 _Embarrassing_ , Hanbin thinks. Jiyong's talking to him like a kid, but in some weird way in just turns him on even more, almost like he wants more than just being knocked around physically.

“Answer me,” Jiyong demands, “and make sure you address me properly.”

“Yes, hyung,” Hanbin says quickly, shivers when Jiyong runs a finger lightly up his spine, “I wanted this for a long time.”

“What is it that you wanted?” Jiyong asks, and Hanbin almost hates him for it, doesn't want to have to say it out loud. But there's something there buried in the shame that makes Hanbin's heart race and makes him clench tight around Jiyong, like his body wants the verbal debasement and doesn't care what his brain thinks about it.

“I wanted hyung to fuck me,” Hanbin answers, and god it feels so awkward to say out loud, but Jiyong hums in agreement, wraps a hand around Hanbin's neck, and Hanbin briefly wonders how long Jiyong has wanted this? Has he been biding his time all along, waiting for Hanbin's debut? Or is Hanbin just fantasizing about being more than a shiny new means to an end?

He decides then that it doesn't actually matter.

“Of course you did,” Jiyong says, thrusting into Hanbin, “you've been thinking about me for a long time, haven't you?”

Jiyong's voice has slid down into dangerous territory, strong and firm the way it is when he's at work and he knows that everyone has to answer to him. Hanbin whines and squirms back against him, forgets to answer out loud. He's reminded seconds later when Jiyong slaps his ass so hard it makes Hanbin yelp.

“Yes, hyung,” he answers, his voice wavering just slightly. If you'd asked him five minutes ago if the idea of being pulled over someone's lap and spanked turned him on, he'd have laughed in your face. But the tingling in his cheek has him thinking otherwise, has him yearning to feel the same on the other side.

Jiyong apparently knows that, too.

Nine swats later and Hanbin's knees are trembling. No one has ever gotten him like this, weak-kneed and desperate, submissive and pliant. Hanbin is not submissive by nature—he understands when to give in and when to fight, but he never just rolls over for anyone.

Jiyong's fist in his hair has him whining, though, and he so badly wants to grab his own dick but something is holding him back. Jiyong hasn't told him not to, hasn't mentioned it at all. But for some reason Hanbin feels like he needs to wait for instruction, feels like he _wants_ Jiyong to make him wait, wants to be pushed to his limits and then shattered.

It's a weird feeling and Hanbin can't quite make sense of it, especially not when he's barely breathing, each breath ragged and dragged from his body.

“Aren't you lucky, then? We might not be doing this if Yang hadn't rejected your songs today,” Jiyong says, tracing his fingernails over the heated skin of Hanbin's cheek, grinning every time Hanbin squirms, “lucky for you I wrote a song that doesn't really suit my needs.”  
  
Hanbin nods his assent again, knows he's supposed to answer with his voice, but he wants to feel Jiyong's open palm striking him again, wants the punishment for ignoring his order. It comes swiftly, five on each side, and Hanbin thinks for a moment that he could probably come just from Jiyong spanking him.

Embarrassing.

“I'm beginning to think you're not answering me on purpose,” Jiyong asks, nails dragging over Hanbin's skin again, “I didn't think you'd be into this.”

Hanbin draws a shaky breath before answering. “I wasn't.”

“Wasn't what?” Jiyong spits at him, yanks on his hair.

“Hyung,” Hanbin replies, and he almost can't stand the tickling sensation of the nails on his ass cheek, almost wants to ask Jiyong to stop.

But he doesn't.

“It feels good though, doesn't it? I bet that's all you'll be thinking about now, sitting in the studio, working on your music. Hoping that I'll come by and take you over my knee, huh?” Jiyong's question hangs in the air like a threat, daring Hanbin to lie.

He doesn't.

“Yes hyung,” he answers, because if Jiyong is _offering_ then he will gladly take him up on it; “I want that.”

Jiyong laughs and leans over his back, licks his tongue over Hanbin's tattoo and rests one hand on his inner thigh, close to his dick but not quite close enough. “I want that too, I want you squirming in my lap just the way you're doing now. I want you to beg me to hit you. Can you do that for hyung?”  
  
Hanbin hates how quickly he answers. “Please, I want hyung to spank me.”

Jiyong hums in assent, his tone light and at odds with the authority he's holding over Hanbin's head. But the lightness sounds even more dangerous, has Hanbin whimpering. “You like making me happy, don't you?”

“Yes, hyung,” Hanbin answers, and it's true. Praise from Jiyong always means the most to him.

“Well, hyung doesn't want to deny you when you're being so good.” Jiyong gets three slaps in before Hanbin pulls forward, limit apparently reached. Jiyong stops there, knows how to read the signs.

Hanbin is trembling all over, his mind too sharp from the over-stimulation, there's too much going on and he doesn't know how to deal with it all. He kind of wants to curl up on his own right there in the leaves and cry it all out, but at the same time he's still aware that he needs to come, that Jiyong needs to come too.

Jiyong pulls him back, hands on Hanbin's hips, fingers dug in, and he's nearly at the end of his rope too. He hadn't imagined that Hanbin would be this much fun to play with, had kind of wished he'd tried to figure out a way to broach the topic sooner.

“Hanbin-ah, hyung really likes fucking you,” Jiyong says, voice low and authoritative again, “I want to do this again. Do you want that too?”

“Yes hyung,” Hanbin barely whimpers out, knees shaking again, arms barely keeping him upright. He's slumped and the way the bark rubs against his chest is really uncomfortable but Hanbin can't quite manage to push himself up.

“Good,” Jiyong says, and he knows they're both at their end, but he wants to see Hanbin crumble first. He finally reaches a hand down to Hanbin's front and grabs his dick tightly, grinning when Hanbin cries out at the contact. “Be a good boy and come for hyung,” he instructs, and Hanbin lets go immediately, arching back into Jiyong as he comes hard, white streaks on the grass between his outspread legs.

Jiyong waits until Hanbin is done before he pulls out and comes over Hanbin's spanked red ass cheeks, squeezing every last bit out. It looks so good he thinks he'd probably get hard again just from staring, so he slips away to grab his phone, because he can't resist this.

Hanbin is too fucked out to be aware of anything as Jiyong snaps a picture of him, careful not to include any of his defining features. There's no face, no tattoo, nothing to make this picture obviously Hanbin. Jiyong braces himself against the tree with one arm, breathes hard and tries to catch his breath. Hopes he didn't push Hanbin too far.

Hanbin still can't function and there's nothing in his head at the moment, not a single thought. Everything is blank. Nothing comes back to him until he feels something cool on his leg and he's suddenly jerking away, whining into his arm.

It's just Jiyong, cleaning him off with a wet wipe, and he grins when Hanbin jerks away. “You're okay, it's just me,” Jiyong says softly, reaching out again to wipe him off. Hanbin doesn't answer and Jiyong wonders if he's broken him, wonders how long it'll take him to recover. Maybe doing this out in the middle of the woods wasn't the best idea. But he can't take Hanbin home with him.

Hanbin clings to Jiyong's voice, uses it to pull himself back up out of the deep, and suddenly everything works again and he can make sense of what he's seeing and feeling and hearing. He tries to stand up straight but his back aches and his legs are still shaky.

Jiyong pulls him up and holds him for a moment, wraps his coat around Hanbin's shoulders because it's cold but he doesn't feel like finding Hanbin's clothes at the moment. Hanbin huddles into the coat and leans into Jiyong, slowly letting himself come back. He's never felt like this before, like he was fucked into non-existence, everything shutting off. He's not sure he likes it, but he does like Jiyong holding him.

Jiyong waits another few minutes until he checks on him, hoping he's not still broken. “Hey, are you back with me?”

Hanbin nods, swallows painfully before speaking. “Yeah, I'm here.” He's not sure why his throat feels so sore, why his voice croaks when he speaks. He hadn't been screaming, had he?

“Good,” Jiyong replies and rubs his hands up and down Hanbin's arms, wants to shake life back into him. “Are you okay?” he asks carefully, because he's still worried. He shouldn't have pushed that far, but god did he ever want it in the moment.

“Yeah,” Hanbin says, though he's not entirely sure if he means it.

“You sure?” Jiyong asks, because he can sense the hesitation.

“Yeah.” Hanbin nods, because it's not like anything is seriously wrong. He's just confused, unsure about what just happened and how he feels about it after the fact.

Jiyong finally looks around and finds Hanbin's clothes, wishes he'd thought to put them in the car instead of leaving them on the ground. Oh well. Things to remember for next time. He helps Hanbin back into them, frowns when Hanbin winces as he pulls his underwear on. Definitely went a bit too far there, he thinks.

“Are you gonna be able to sit down for the drive back?” Jiyong asks, concern in his voice.

Hanbin nods, his cheeks flushing when he thinks about _why_ his ass hurts so much. God, had Jiyong really spanked him? Had he really begged him for it? And had he actually _liked it?_

Jiyong does up his jeans for him and removes his jacket from Hanbin's shoulders, is about to help him back into his shirt but then he sees the chafing on his chest and feels worse. Not the best idea he's ever had, apparently.

Hanbin notices it the same time Jiyong does and he wonders what he was thinking, wonders why he thought this would be a good idea.

But then he remembers how good it felt, how much he liked the feel of Jiyong's dick in his ass and his commanding voice in his ear. Okay, so maybe they could have done things differently, but in the end he'd gotten exactly what he wanted, what he's been wanting for years. It makes him smile suddenly, and he looks at Jiyong's concerned face and is struck with the need to make this okay, because he's shocked to realize that he badly wants to do this again.

“I liked it,” Hanbin tells him, wants to reassure him before the window of opportunity to talk about a repeat closes, “I really liked it.”

Jiyong is still unsure about his answer, because he remembers suddenly how much younger Hanbin is, how much less experience he has. But Hanbin isn't the type of person who gives empty reassurance. Jiyong knows that he's more responsible than that.

So he decides to believe him, decides to trust him. Jiyong smiles at him and rubs his cheek and Hanbin smiles back. “I liked it too,” Jiyong admits, and god does he ever want it again.

Hanbin slides his shirt back over his head, wincing again at his raw skin. He really hopes they have painkillers at home, otherwise it is going to be hard to get to sleep tonight. He pulls Jiyong's jacket on because he doesn't feel like wrestling into his hoodie, not right now.

They head back to the car and Hanbin wants to scream when he sits down—this was a _terrible_ idea, tomorrow is going to be a nightmare.

Jiyong watches him and grins, because he knows _exactly_ how Hanbin feels at the moment. He's been there before, and this time he's not talking about Yang's rejection. He starts up his car and pulls out onto the highway, heading back to the city. Hanbin is quiet as they drive, and it suits Jiyong fine, gives him time to think, to remember exactly how he felt the first time he'd been broken apart like this. What did he need after, what did he want? He doesn't want to leave Hanbin hanging with doubt and apprehension, because he likes how comfortable Hanbin has gotten with him lately. He's a shy kid when he's not in work mode, in a way that Jiyong himself wasn't when he was younger. It takes Hanbin a lot longer to warm up to people, and Jiyong doesn't want to ruin that.

Because despite whatever they have going on personally now, he still has a professional responsibility towards him too. Hanbin is a leader by nature, but every young leader still needs someone to follow, and Jiyong has always wanted to be the one Hanbin follows.

But Hanbin seems okay, even though he's quiet it doesn't feel like an uncomfortable silence. He catches Hanbin looking at him at one point, and Hanbin's suddenly shy little smile is enough to tell Jiyong that nothing has been ruined between them. Hanbin is difficult to figure out until you get to know him, and then he's kind of open book.

Jiyong reaches over and lays a hand on Hanbin's thigh, patting him lightly. “I'll send you the song tomorrow so you can have a listen. You'll probably want to put your own verses in there, because the ones I had were meant to be sung and not rapped.”

“Okay,” Hanbin answers, surprised that he'd actually forgotten about the song until Jiyong brought it up.

“Keep me updated on it, I'm pretty partial to it but it just doesn't have a Big Bang sound, and who knows when I'll get around to my next solo release.”

Hanbin grins and squirms in his seat, physically uncomfortable because it hurts to sit right now. “I accept your charity donation,” he replies, and Jiyong laughs at him.

“You guys will do a good job with it.” Jiyong says, and Hanbin can hear that he means it.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jiyong looks at him again and Hanbin is still a little in awe of what they just did twenty minutes ago in the woods. “Thanks for the song, and everything else.”

Jiyong smiles and squeezes Hanbin's leg one last time before returning it to the gear shift. “Thank you too. I think this arrangement is going to be good for the both of us.”

Hanbin agrees. It's not at all what he ever expected to be into, but then he's had to get used to doing a of things he never expected, so what's one more?


	2. Sinker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out with lust, but over time something else emerged.

It all comes back to him in a rush when he wakes up, whining out loud before he realizes he's made a sound. He tries to sit up but it's still too sensitive so he settles for propping himself up on his forearms, which is a relief for the chafed skin on his chest too.  
  
They were really going to have to put more thought into the logistics of it all the next time because he is _not_ waking up like this again.

Hanbin rolls himself out of bed, wincing at how sore he is, and it's shockingly not just his ass and his chest but his entire body that's burning. Then again he was bent over at an awkward angle the majority of the time, so he supposes it's not really that weird that his whole body is sore. He's thankful he doesn't have dance practice for the next few days, that composing has taken over his schedule until he's got a complete album.

He stumbles out of his room, stopping in the bathroom to splash water on his face and check the evidence of his forest romp with Jiyong. He frowns when he stares at his chest. He really hopes that in particular doesn't take long to stop hurting, because he's planning to get another tattoo soon.

The kitchen is his next stop. He's starving, realized that he forgot to eat dinner last night (again) so he hopes he can scrape together something simple. Maybe he'll just steal some of Jinhwan's cereal. Payment for the inevitable _I told you so_ that he's going to have to endure when he tells him about the rejection.

“Good morning sunshine!”

Hanbin jolts at the greeting, heart hammering in his chest at the surprise. He doesn't reply and Bobby takes that opportunity to close the distance between them, rubbing his hand over Hanbin's cheek in greeting. “Vocal line's out practising, so it's just us!”

 _Great_ , Hanbin thinks, _just perfect_. Usually he relishes alone time with Bobby because it's so rare, but he's not really physically capable at the moment. “Wanna make me breakfast?” He asks Bobby, who grins at him.

“Sure, have a seat and I'll just heat up what Yoyo left for you!” Bobby says, and he actually does go to the fridge to pull out a plate of something.

“Did he really?” Hanbin asks, a smile on his face as he watches Bobby stick the plate in the microwave. “He's a saint!”

“He's too good to you!” Bobby retorts while smiling back.

God, Hanbin _loves_ Bobby's smile. It always makes him feel better, always makes him feel _happy_.

“Impossible,” Hanbin replies, “he knows who he needs to be nice to for the sake of his career.”

“Buying line distribution with breakfast? Not a bad idea.” Bobby grins while setting the timer on the microwave. “Sit down,” he waves towards the table, “relax.”

Sitting is the _last_ thing Hanbin wants to do at the moment. “Uh I'm fine,” he replies, wonders how on earth he's going to explain to Bobby that he can't sit down because his ass is bruised. He didn't think Jiyong had really hit him that hard last night, but maybe he did. Or maybe Hanbin just has really sensitive skin.

“Bin-ah, you can't stand and eat! Sit down and relax, I know you got in late last night. Kinda surprised you're up this early, to be honest.”

Hanbin looks around for a clock because he never actually looked at the time when he got up, too distracted with the pain. “How early is it?”

“Ten,” Bobby answers, and that _is_ early for Hanbin when they don't have schedules. Usually he sleeps past noon, but that's often because he's at the studio until four in the morning.

“Just great,” he yawns, knowing that he must have woken up from the aches of an abused body, “I should go back to sleep.” He really hopes Bobby doesn't ask any questions.

“Eat first since you’re up,” Bobby replies, and the microwave timer dings, “did something wake you, though? I was having a quiet morning so I know it wasn't me.” He takes the plate of food out of the microwave and carries it over to where Hanbin is leaning against the counter. “Are you really not going to sit down?”

Hanbin panics, scrambling for an answer to excuse his weird behaviour. “Uh, I'm just, kind of sore.” He's aware of how hollow it sounds, like he's obviously hiding something.

“What'd you do?” Bobby's voice is full of concern though, and Hanbin wishes it wasn't. When Bobby gets concerned it usually means he gets cuddly, and Hanbin can't really handle cuddly Bobby this morning.

“I dunno,” Hanbin replies, shrugging and desperately grasping for some kind of excuse.

“Where does it hurt?” Bobby asks, laying the plate down, eyes raking over Hanbin's body like he's got xray vision.

“Back of my legs,” Hanbin quickly answers, which is _kind of_ true, just for different reasons. “It hurts to sit down, to walk too.”

Bobby frowns and Hanbin can sense the trouble he's about to be in. He should have just sat and dealt with it.

“Why don't you eat and then lay down and I'll give you a massage?” It's not so much an offer as direction, and Hanbin doesn't have an out worth offering up. But he's still going to try because he really shouldn't encourage Bobby when he's like this. It's too dangerous.

“Ah you don't have to do that,” he tries, even though he knows Bobby will be too persistent. He always is when they're alone.

“It's not a problem, honest!” Bobby smiles and pats his head. “Eat up! You want something to drink?”

Hanbin sighs and nods, resigns himself to the situation. He makes quick work of the meal he was left and downs the water Bobby poured him, hoping he can get through this massage without any disasters. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he’ll just fall asleep before anything happens.

They head into Bobby's room (they've recently shuffled roommates again after Junhoe complained about Bobby's sleep talking habit for what felt like the hundredth time; Hanbin sometimes misses sharing a room with him, but sometimes he's grateful too for the distance) and Hanbin gingerly lays face down on the bed, barely sustaining the groan that wants to come out at how tender his chest feels.

Bobby sits next to him, asks him where it hurts. Hanbin remembers what he already said and wishes he'd thought of something different. He pats the back of his thigh and Bobby touches him softly before swinging a leg over Hanbin and straddling him.

Hanbin knows this is a horrible idea, tells himself he needs to put a stop to it the second Bobby's fingers prod gently at the backs of his thighs (and he doesn't miss the fact that Bobby's fingers start out a little higher than where Hanbin pointed, right at the connecting point of his ass).

God, this is a terrible position to be in. Even though he's sore and this is the wrong kind of massage to help, Hanbin still feels himself getting lost in the shadows just a bit. Bobby's weight is heavy on his legs and Hanbin immediately starts thinking about how this is probably what it would feel like if they got naked and Bobby started ramming his ass the way Hanbin fantasizes about him doing. He'd start out with his ass raised in the air, fucking himself back on Bobby's slicked up fingers. Bobby will eventually snap and shove him face down into the mattress, his hand in Hanbin's hair, twisting at the strands while he plows his dick so far down Hanbin's ass that he won't be able to move. Fuck, Hanbin wants it _so bad_ , wants to be stuffed full of Bobby, wants to be shoved around and slapped and called every name that's too dirty to realistically come out of Bobby's mouth.

Bobby's a sweetheart, Hanbin knows he doesn't really have a sadistic bone in his body, but he still likes to fantasize about Bobby holding him down despite Hanbin's cries, about Bobby fucking him so hard it hurts. After last night he can't help but think about Bobby spanking him now too, about his palm striking Hanbin's cheeks until they're burning.

 _Shit._ He's totally hard and he's got nowhere to go, no way out of this. Of course it doesn't help that Bobby's fingers keep inching higher and higher on every upstroke of the massage until he's actually groping Hanbin's ass. It feels surprisingly good, despite the bruising.

Hanbin bites his lip and wishes that something drastic could happen. Where's the fire alarm when you need it to ring? Where are their grumpy neighbours, knocking on their door to complain about last night's excessively loud karaoke session (the complaints are only ever about Junhoe, but Hanbin can't bring himself to scold him too harshly).

Instead he's caught alone with Bobby and very slowly losing his grip on himself. He thinks about Jiyong's warning from the night before, tries to remember why he can't let Bobby keep doing this sort of thing. It's going to ruin them one of these days, Hanbin can feel it.

He can feel something else, too, and his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

Hanbin's not the only one sporting an erection at the moment.

He wonders if Bobby ever thinks about him when he's jerking off. Is he sitting up there right now, etching the sight of Hanbin laying prone underneath him into his memory? The massage is so fucking _innocent_ compared to what Jiyong did to him last night, but for some reason Hanbin can't help but feel ten times dirtier right now.

He wonders if Jiyong felt the same way when he was sucking Youngbae's dick. Maybe Hanbin's not corrupting Bobby the way Jiyong nearly corrupted Youngbae, but he thinks it's still the same idea. _He knows better_. Hanbin needs to protect Bobby from himself.

Maybe he'll ask Jiyong for advice. He thinks they're probably two of a kind, content to push the limits of friendship until they nearly snap.

~

Hanbin winces as he sits down, but at least it doesn't hurt as much now as it did when he first woke up. Or maybe he's just getting used to it. Or maybe the massage actually helped. He's sitting for ten minutes before the door opens and in walks Jiyong.

“Morning,” Jiyong greets him brightly, and Hanbin smiles at him.

“Morning, hyung!” Hanbin watches as Jiyong walks over to him and leans down until he's at face level, one arm around Hanbin's shoulders.

“Did you sleep well?” Jiyong asks, and Hanbin nods, because he actually did have a good sleep despite the early wake up. “How you feeling?”

“Sore,” Hanbin admits and Jiyong grins at the answer.

“It's not too bad, is it?”

Hanbin just shakes his head and frowns, and it makes Jiyong laugh softly. “I'll go easier on you next time,” he whispers into Hanbin's ear, “promise.”

Hanbin's glad he opted for a hoodie because Jiyong's promise makes him shiver and he can almost feel the goosebumps rising on his arms. Fuck, is he really this easy?

“Ah, hyung, you don't have to go _too_ easy,” Hanbin whispers back, meets Jiyong's gaze and holds it. Jiyong grins back at him, that same wolfish smirk in place that he wore the day before.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Jiyong teases, and Hanbin smirks back at him. This he knows, this he's far more comfortable with after his morning with Bobby. There's not a shred of innocence to be found between the two of them and Hanbin dives head first into the pool.

“I know exactly what I want.” He doesn't back down from the statement. Jiyong just holds his gaze for a moment, his smile growing wider.

“And what is it that you want?”

Hanbin wets his lips because he knows it adds to his appeal, he can see it in Jiyong's eyes. “I want hyung to bend me over the table and fuck me.”

Jiyong concedes the victory to Hanbin with a laugh, rubs at his face with his left hand. “Ah Hanbin, you're gonna kill me.”

Hanbin grins and laughs too. “Fair is fair,” he says, “you killed me last night.”

Jiyong matches his expression and winks at him. “Speaking of last night, I have something I want to show you,” Jiyong says, and he pulls his phone out, thumbs his way to a picture and Hanbin doesn't know what to expect.

But he sure as hell doesn't expect what he sees.

“Is that _me?_ ” he asks, eyes wide as he stares at Jiyong's phone screen.

“It is! But look, I was careful to make sure there's no way to tell that it's you,” Jiyong tries to say reassuringly, but Hanbin is still too shocked to recognize it. Still too caught up in the sight of his own ass, the cheeks an angry shade of red beneath a load of Jiyong's cum.

“When did you take that?” He asks, his voice a little more shrill that he means it to be.

“Last night.” Jiyong's tone is teasing and it breaks Hanbin out of his stupor.

“Wow, such a comedian,” he replies, turning to look up at Jiyong's face.

Jiyong just pats his head and slips the phone back into his pocket. “I thought you'd be happy I took a picture.”

“Why would I be happy? So you can blackmail me with it?” He doesn't think Jiyong would, he's actually not concerned at all. Just surprised.

Jiyong laughs at him. “It would be a terrible blackmail picture, you can't tell it's you!”

Hanbin just shakes his head but still wonders. “Okay, I give up. Why am I supposed to be happy that you took it?”

Jiyong leans down again, mouth at Hanbin's ear. Even though there's a camera in every studio there's no microphone, so whoever's watching can't hear anything, but Jiyong whispers anyway. “Because I'm going to jerk off to it a ton.”

The words go right to Hanbin's dick, makes him hard on the spot. _Fuck._ “Uh, that's great.”

Jiyong knows, though, Hanbin can't hide anything from him. “Are you telling me you're not excited at the prospect of me jerking off to a picture of you?”

God, does he actually want an answer? Hanbin takes a deep breath before replying. “I don't know if excited is the right word for it.”

“Turned on suit you better?” Jiyong whispers, and before Hanbin knows what's going on Jiyong reaches down between his legs, feels his erection through his pants. The touch doesn't last long, though. “Thought so.”

Hanbin can't help but blush, annoyed that Jiyong has him figured out already.

“Anyway, just came by to hand deliver your new track,” Jiyong straightens up and drops a usb stick on the desk in front of Hanbin. “Give it a listen and let me know what you think.”

Hanbin nods, reaches out eagerly for his prize. Well-earned indeed; he hopes he hears something in it for his group. “Thanks again, hyung!”

Jiyong leans down again and hugs him. “My pleasure! Let me know when you're feeling better so we can make plans again.”

Hanbin meets his gaze and feels a shiver run through his limbs, realizes that he actually shakes a little from it. Jiyong's look turns just a touch concerned.

“If you still want to, of course.”

Hanbin nods, grins at him. “Are you forgetting what I said earlier already?”

Jiyong laughs and reaches out to ruffle his hair. “That's the answer I was hoping for! We'll talk later.” He leaves Hanbin's little studio room then, and Hanbin doesn't even bother getting up to lock the door, doesn't bother heading for the bathroom. He knows the angle of the camera, knows that his face won't be visible if he rotates his chair just a bit. He's got a hand down his pants and wrapped around his dick before he idly wonders if this is something he should be doing or if he ought to stop.

He ignores it, though, ignores the panic. It doesn't take him long to come and he sits there at his desk, slumped over and breathing hard and hating himself. Jiyong is absolutely ruining him.  
  
~  
  
He's working on a few line changes that Yang recommended when the door opens and in walks Jiyong. Hanbin hasn't seen him in two weeks and he's kind of surprised at the little flip flop his stomach does.

“Hey hyung!” He swivels around in his chair, honestly glad for the interruption. He needs a break because he's kind of going cross-eyed from his work.

“I was hoping you'd be here!” Jiyong greets him cheerily. “Come grab a coffee with me.”

Hanbin follows him out of the studio room and down the hall, but when Jiyong keeps walking past the staircase Hanbin stops mid-step.

Jiyong is headed for the bathroom though, and suddenly Hanbin's pulse is skyrocketing. He follows him in and doesn't say a word, doesn't ask what they're doing. It's more fun not knowing.

Jiyong is waiting for him just inside and as soon as he enters Hanbin hears the click of the lock behind him and he’s being pushed up against the wall. He doesn't say a word when Jiyong tugs his pants down, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his underwear and tugging those down with a snap as well.

Hanbin lets out a tiny moan before clamping his lips shut tight.

Jiyong isn't concerned with the sound, though. “Hyung's got a present for you,” he says, and his voice is all controlled-leader right now and Hanbin will gladly do whatever Jiyong tells him to. “You've been a good boy, very patient, so you get another prize.”

Hanbin can't even begin to explain what the words do to him, how they twist him and send him careening down some dark path in the corner of his brain that he rarely ever acknowledges. He wants to be told what to do so bad, but he also wants to hear Jiyong call him a _good boy_ again and again. He's not sure which one is really the driving factor anymore.

Jiyong's pushing one slicked up finger inside of him and Hanbin leans over, arches his back and spreads his legs, giving Jiyong the easiest access. Jiyong doesn't finger him for long, though, and just when Hanbin's about to turn around and ask him what he's doing he feels something else being shoved into him, but it's not Jiyong's finger and it's not his dick.

“Hyung is going to fuck you later,” Jiyong tells him, “this is just to make sure you're ready.”

Hanbin bites the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering, but he can't stop his legs from shaking. He's actually never had anything else up his ass before that wasn't connected to some other guy's body, but damn if whatever is in there now doesn't feel fucking _amazing_.

Jiyong is silent for a moment, watching him, Hanbin can feel the eyes on him. He's still spread wide and arched, so he slowly straightens up, slowly closes his legs, slowly gives in to the need to verbalize how intense the feeling of fullness is in his ass.

“You like it, don't you?” Jiyong asks, standing directly behind him, hand trailing lightly over Hanbin's lower back, tickling him until he's squirming.

Hanbin nods and whines, wants to ask what it is but he can't even talk.

“I wasn't sure what size to get you, but I think I picked the right one,” Jiyong teases, his finger trailing over Hanbin's skin all the way down the crack of his ass until it reaches his hole. Jiyong grabs the tail end of the butt plug he's stuffed into Hanbin, pulls it out slightly before pushing it back in, tempted to reach into his own pants and jerk himself off.

Hanbin whines again and leans forward against the wall but Jiyong grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks him back until he's standing up straight. He teases Hanbin again with the plug, pulling it out only to slide it back in, each move making Hanbin tremble.

“I bet it feels so good, doesn't it?” Jiyong asks him, but Hanbin doesn't answer with words, only whimpers again. Jiyong wants to spank him but he doesn't, because the slap will make too much noise. “Answer me.”

“Yes, hyung,” Hanbin answers with a shaky voice.

“Are you going to wear this for hyung all afternoon, until he has time to fuck you?”

Hanbin whines at the question before remembering himself. “Yes, hyung.”

“Good boy,” Jiyong whispers, sliding the plug back in all the way. Originally this was the plan, but now that he's got Hanbin here like this, mewling like a little kitten, Jiyong wants something more. “Hyung wants to watch you come right now, can you do that for him?”

Hanbin nods desperately, reaches for his dick, but Jiyong bats his hand away.

“Let hyung do that for you,” he whispers again, and Hanbin is trembling in his arms, eyes closed and knees shaking. Jiyong wraps a hand around his dick and strokes him. He doesn't think Hanbin is going to last long at this rate, but he still drags the hand he's got in Hanbin's hair all the way down his back, grinning when the light scrape makes Hanbin squirm against him, like it's too much for him. He reaches for the plug again and all it takes is two pumps of it in and out before Hanbin is spilling over his fingers, hand clamped over his mouth to keep himself from making any noise.

Jiyong is impressed with how responsible Hanbin is being even in the midst of this. He's a smart kid, though, and that's one of the reasons why Jiyong likes playing with him so much. They haven't been doing this for that long with each other yet, but they understand one another's motivations and concerns perfectly. When Jiyong is feeling particularly affectionate he thinks to himself that they're like two peas in a pod, and he wants to say it to Hanbin but he doesn't think he's familiar with that English turn of phrase.

Jiyong waits until Hanbin's done, until he's milked everything out of him before pulling his hand away and letting Hanbin's dick drop back down. He makes sure the plug is situated snugly up Hanbin's ass before pulling away completely, heading for the sink so he can wash his hand off.

Hanbin slumps against the wall, drawing loud and shaky breaths as he still can't manage to pry his eyes open. He just needs a minute, needs to catch his breath and calm down.

That was insanely intense and he loved every second of it.  
  
Jiyong is drying his hands off with a paper towel when he turns back to look at Hanbin, grinning at his flushed face. He hasn't even pulled his pants back up yet, and Jiyong takes pity on him, redressing him.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Hanbin slowly grins as Jiyong tugs his pants back up, a weird little feeling settling in his gut when Jiyong's fingers softly rub over his lower back. It's kind of affectionate and Hanbin's not sure if they ought to be affectionate with each other. Or at least not quite so physically. He keeps the thought to himself, though.

“Honestly, I really needed that.” Hanbin isn't lying, either. Maybe it's weird, but he feels re-energized to go and work on his song right now. Like he's released all the pent up frustration about changing lyrics the second he came over Jiyong's fingers, and now his brain is fresh and ready to make sense of the words again.

Jiyong smiles at his answer. “That makes two of us,” he winks at Hanbin. Unlike the younger man, though, Jiyong's intentions were born purely out of physical desire. He's just returned from Tokyo a few hours ago and the plane ride has him all hyped up—Seunghyun sat across from him this time and they'd talked the whole way back, and it reminded Jiyong so much of old times that he'd half expected Seunghyun to invite him home when they landed, but instead he'd just said goodbye and left on his own.

Hours of slowly building desire abandoned as he watched Seunghyun walk away.

Jiyong really needs to stop doing it to himself, he knows it's just causing him more grief than he needs in his life, but no matter how many times he tries to move on he just keeps getting pulled back in. He deserves more, that's what his sister keeps telling him, and he agrees with her, but he also feels content enough with what he has now because it's so much better than what things were like two years ago.

But he's especially content now that he has an outlet for his frustration in Hanbin.

“So, how long exactly do I need to keep this in?” Hanbin asks. Despite the mental refresh he's not sure his concentration will last very long.

“Until I tell you it's time to take it out,” Jiyong replies curtly, and Hanbin's eyes go wide at the answer, “I'll be very disappointed if I find out you've taken it out on your own.”

Hanbin nods, shocked at how turned on the answer gets him. But then he can't help but wonder—what would Jiyong do to him if he did take it out? He's itching to feel Jiyong's hands on his ass again, though he tells himself that the timing right now is not good for that. They're recording for M Countdown and Inkigayo in a few days, so he’s got dance practice the rest of the week.

But Jiyong's touring in Japan for the next month, while Hanbin's got a fan meet in China next week. After today he doesn't realistically expect to see Jiyong until Hong Kong for the next awards show. That's not exactly a good time for it either, and then after that they'll have video filming for the new songs he's still putting his finishing touches on.

There's never really a good time for these things. But maybe if things don't get quite so out of hand, he'll be okay.

Jiyong watches Hanbin as he runs through all of those thoughts in his head and he can't help but wonder what he's thinking. Hanbin looks like he's contemplating something, like he's trying to work something out.

“You seem distracted all of a sudden,” Jiyong comments casually, holding Hanbin's gaze until the younger man blushes and turns away.

“Ah nothing, hyung, just thinking.” Hanbin knows that Jiyong won't accept that for an answer. Does he really want to take this thing further? And where would they even do it, anyway?

Jiyong stands in front of him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “About what?”

Hanbin meets his eyes, knows that this is all part of the chase. It's like they're on the Sahara and Hanbin is a gazelle, coming to test the waters for a drink. Jiyong's a crocodile, floating nearby, hungry but unsure if he'll bother snapping at Hanbin.

“I was just wondering, if I did take it out, what would you do?” Hanbin leans against the wall, bends his knee so he's at Jiyong's height.

Jiyong can't believe they're having this discussion. He's pretty sure Hanbin's got things going on, pretty sure they're in the middle of promotions right now. Is he actually inquiring about the possibility of a beating? Jiyong won't lie, he's dying for it, would love to take Hanbin over his knee and paddle him into oblivion and back. But that's too much, and even if Hanbin thinks he can handle it, Jiyong needs to look out for him because he knows that Hanbin can't.

He is up for being tested, though, he's up for leading Hanbin, teaching him important lessons. “Are you actually looking to misbehave on purpose?” Jiyong asks him, his tone light but in control, and he knows it sounds terrifying, can see it in Hanbin's eyes.

Hanbin shrugs. “Just curious.”

Jiyong reaches out and slides a hand over Hanbin's ass, pats it gently. “You know you shouldn't be looking for this when you have schedules to keep.” Hanbin nods but still watches him, fascinated by the shift in topic. Before he knows what's happening Jiyong has a hand down Hanbin's pants, thumb and index finger squeezing his ass hard.

Hanbin whimpers, tries to pull away because _damn_ the pinch is hard. The second he manages to get away Jiyong grabs him and shoves him against the wall, focused eyes boring into Hanbin's. He turns his head to avoid the look but Jiyong grabs his chin, forces his head back around.

“Understand this,” Jiyong warns, waits until Hanbin is listening, “if I think for one second that you are going to allow what we're doing to interfere with your ability to do your job, _it stops_. I trust you to be responsible for yourself and your team. Do not break that trust by thinking with this,” Jiyong grabs Hanbin's dick, his grip tight enough to hurt, “instead of this,” he slaps Hanbin's left cheek hard and the sting makes his eyes water.

Hanbin gets the message, though. Jiyong lets him go and Hanbin slumps against the wall, ashamed that he let himself get carried away. Jiyong leaves him to stew over his thoughts for a minute, not saying anything, just standing there staring at him. Finally Hanbin looks back at him, a resolute expression on his face. Jiyong doesn't miss his glassy eyes, though.

“I'm sorry, hyung,” Hanbin says, “I promise it won't happen again.”

Jiyong nods. He believes him, because Hanbin is smart. He's also young, though, and Jiyong is willing to gives him chances. “Good, I'll be watching.” He waits until Hanbin straightens up and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Jiyong reaches out then, runs his fingers over the cheek he just slapped. “It's not that I don't want to play with you,” he says softly, “trust me, I do. But you can't let this get in the way of work, no matter how much you want it, or think you need it. I don't want to be a distraction, Bin-ah. I want to be a reward.”

Hanbin nods, understands precisely what Jiyong is saying. It's a good lesson. “I understand, hyung.” They can fuck, and it won’t interfere with anything, but if Hanbin wants something more, something like what he got in the woods, then he’s going to have to wait until he’s got a lull in his schedule.

Jiyong smiles at him and pats his cheek. “Good. Now, let's go get that coffee, and you can tell me about what you're working on.” He unlocks the bathroom door and opens it, walks out into the hall and heads for the stairs.

Hanbin follows on his heels, eager as a puppy. “Can you come by and listen, actually? I'd like your input on lyrics.”

“Of course I can,” Jiyong tells him, “anything for you.”

Hanbin actually believes him when he says it. He knows he's always been Jiyong's favourite, no matter how hard he tries not to show it. He wants to prove that he's worth it, though.  
  
~  
  
“Do you have any tattoos on your hip?” Hanbin asks, because ever since he got his second he's been itching for a third, and he's got something in mind already.  
  
“Is your chest ink even healed yet?” Hanbin's in the studio with Dan, finishing production on the song Jiyong gave him. Hanbin knows that Dan's got a lot of tattoos, but the only ones he's ever seen are on his arms and shoulders, and he knows they probably spill over his chest too.  
  
Hanbin grins and waves the question off. “That's not important! Just planning my next piece.”  
  
“And you want it on your hip?” Dan asks, incredulous. Out of all the artists he works with at YG, he thinks that Hanbin is by far the most interesting, personality-wise. On one hand he's super intense, almost bizarrely so for someone so young. Dan's seen him with his members while recording and even he sometimes feels a little scared of him. Then on the other hand, Hanbin can sometimes be the dumbest, most clueless kid Dan's ever had in the studio. It's almost like he's two different people.  
  
“What, is that weird?” Hanbin asks.  
  
Dan just shakes his head. “You went and got the word Nihilism tattooed across your chest, so I guess I really shouldn't be surprised by anything you do anymore.”  
  
Hanbin laughs and rests his arms on the back of his chair. He's sitting backwards on it, slumped forward against the backrest, idly spinning every time he waits for Dan to finish fiddling with something in the audio. “I was just asking because I wanted to know if it's going to be as painful as my back one was.”  
  
“Was your back one actually painful?” Dan asks, trying to remember where the tattoo is placed. If he had to pick between the two tattoos as a representation of Hanbin, he'd pick the back tattoo in a heartbeat, because despite all the turmoil and set backs, Hanbin's still an oddly positive person.  
  
“It wasn't really that bad,” Hanbin says, “felt like it hurt more because it was the first. But it was mostly on my shoulder blade, and they say the ones over your bones hurt the most, and if I get a hip one it's going to be all hip bone, probably.”  
  
“Just a sucker for punishment, aren't you?” Dan teases him, and Hanbin grins because Dan has _no idea_ how accurate that statement really is. “If you want my advice, start eating more and put some damn weight on, you skinny fuck.”  
  
Hanbin laughs at the comment—it's not the first time he's heard it. “I do eat! I just have a high metabolism!”  
  
“Did you have lunch today?” Dan asks, interrogation in full effect.  
  
“I--” Hanbin can't help but laugh more, looking away because he knows he's caught.  
  
“No, you didn't. Did you eat last night?”  
  
Hanbin wants to protest, but he knows he's got nothing. He just frowns and slumps forward against his arms.  
  
“No, you didn't! Take better care of yourself.” Dan's only half reprimanding, half joking. Hanbin is far from unhealthy, but he has a bad habit of forgetting to feed himself when he's working.  
  
“I do!” Hanbin whines, “it's only when I'm in the studio! When we've got dance practice or I'm with the others I always eat.”  
  
“Get one of them to bring you food,” Dan suggests, grinning as he makes one final adjustment to the reverb on the backing vocal track, “get them on a schedule to bring you your meals when you're in the studio.”  
  
“No!” Hanbin counters, “I'm not a dictator! I'm not bossing them around!”  
  
Just then the door opens and in walks Jiyong, and Hanbin shoots him a bright smile. “Hey hyung!”  
  
Jiyong smiles back and closes the door behind him.  
  
“Perfect timing, Ji,” Dan says, “just waiting for this to reconfigure then we're good to give it a listen!”  
  
Jiyong ruffles Hanbin's hair in greeting before pulling up a chair and sitting down, rolling it over next to Dan to look over what he's got on the screen. “Did he do a good job with it?” Jiyong asks Dan, teasing lilt in his voice.  
  
“I think he did alright,” Dan replies, looks over at Hanbin who's spinning himself around again. Ten seconds later and the track is ready. Hanbin's serious now, eyes stuck on Jiyong as he listens to the finished product. Jiyong is a lot like Yang, Hanbin thinks, focused and serious on a first listen, looking for things that need improvement. You never really know if he likes it until the song is over, there's never really a hint.  
  
It used to make him nervous, used to make his stomach cramp while he watched and waited, certain with each second that passed without a smile from Jiyong meaning that he hated everything. Hanbin knows better now, though, knows Jiyong won't give him anything until the song is done.  
  
But he still watches intensely, because maybe Jiyong will react differently this time since it's his song that Hanbin has worked on.  
  
And there, right in the corner of Jiyong's mouth, Hanbin can see that a little smile is forming, even though he thinks Jiyong's probably trying to fight it. Hanbin grins and feels relief wash over him. Jiyong had dropped by during recording twice, so it's not like he'd been completely in the dark over how it was going.  
  
The song ends and Jiyong looks at him and his tiny little smile blooms into something much larger. “It turned out perfect,” Jiyong tells him, and Hanbin's heart is hammering from the praise. “I'm impressed, you guys really did a number on it! I'm glad I gave it to you.”  
  
Hanbin wants to respond, wants to tell him thanks, but he can't force the words out of his mouth at the moment, so all he does is smile back and nod. Jiyong knows him well enough to know what he means, though.  
  
“It did come out really great,” Dan replies, “they all did a good job. Hanbin's got himself a good team.”  
  
“He does,” Jiyong agrees, amused at Hanbin's shy response to the praise.  
  
“Alright well I'm starving after finishing with this, so I'm going to get dinner,” Dan says, “Hanbin's been skipping meals again so I'm forcing him to come down.”  
  
Hanbin looks at him, ready to protest over the comment, but Jiyong answers first. “We'll meet you down there, I want to give it a listen one more time.”  
  
“Alright, see you guys in a bit!” Dan leaves, shuts the door behind him. Jiyong stands up and stretches, pushes his chair away with his foot.  
  
“Come over here,” Jiyong instructs, and Hanbin does as asked, rolls his chair over to the computer. Jiyong leans against his back, acutely aware of the placement and angle of the camera in the studio.  
  
“I mean what I said, Bin-ah, you did a good job with this.” Jiyong rests one hand on the top of Hanbin's head, while the other holds his chin lightly and pulls his head until Hanbin's looking up at him. “I'm proud of you.”  
  
Hanbin can't help but blush, because as always, Jiyong's praise means the most to him. Even more because it's Jiyong's song.  
  
Jiyong knows the camera is on their left, so he stays slightly to Hanbin's left, blocking the camera's view of him. He starts the song over again and listens, but he also slides his right hand down Hanbin's back, doesn't stop until his fingers are between his ass cheeks. He knows Hanbin wasn't expecting it, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't want it. Jiyong hasn't had a chance to play with him lately, not since mid-November when he stuffed Hanbin's ass with a plug all day, only to take him for a drive before dinner. They sat in a mostly empty parking lot, the blacked out windows of Jiyong's Lamborghini hiding them from view while he made Hanbin sit on his dick.  
  
He hadn't had car sex that intense since he and Seunghyun--  
  
Jiyong focuses on Hanbin, because he doesn't want to think about Seunghyun right now (even if everything always has a way of coming back to him).  
  
Hanbin shifts in the chair, leans forward and lifts his ass up as much as he can, bites his lip as he feels Jiyong slowly push one finger inside of him. He can't believe they're doing this, right here in the studio. He briefly thinks about the camera, can't remember which side it's on? But he trusts Jiyong, knows that he wouldn't do anything without taking the necessary precautions to hide the full extent of it from view.  
  
Jiyong keeps his expression neutral when he feels Hanbin squirming beneath him, strokes fingers softly over Hanbin's arm when his finger finally slides all the way in up to his second knuckle. As usual, he can't really do much with him, because he knows Hanbin has a busy schedule coming up. Album promos, a V App filming, Gayo Daejun performance to prep for. But he can still give Hanbin half of what he really wants, he can still feed him the intensity and control he's hungry for.  
  
“I wish I had brought the plug for you today,” he whispers softly into Hanbin's ear, “you were so good with it, last time.”  
  
Hanbin nods, wishes Jiyong had brought it too. It had been distracting to sit and work while wearing it, the pressure an incredible stimulant. He'd felt so empty when Jiyong had taken it out, but the relief when he'd filled the space with his dick instead had been unlike anything Hanbin had experienced. He's definitely interested in doing that again.  
  
“I'm happy you guys have a lot of things going on now,” Jiyong continues, strokes one finger over Hanbin's prostrate and grins when Hanbin gasps, “but part of me wishes you weren't, because I want to take you over my lap so bad.”  
  
Oh god Hanbin feels like he might explode at any second, he can't handle Jiyong's topic of conversation. “Me too, hyung,” he replies, because he wants to make sure that Jiyong knows how badly he's aching for it still.  
  
Jiyong brushes his prostate again and chuckles at Hanbin's strained sounds. “I want another picture of you, in my lap this time, bright red circles on your ass. Maybe I'll have to get you a special toy.”  
  
Hanbin hopes Jiyong isn't planning to play this out too long because he doesn't know if he can take much more, and he really doesn't want to come in his pants again. “Hyung,” he whimpers, tries to tell him how fucking close he is.  
  
Jiyong knows, he can hear it in Hanbin's voice. The song is nearly over, though, and as much as he wants to stay here and finger fuck Hanbin until he screams, they do need to join Dan for dinner before they raise anyone's suspicions. “We need to go and eat, but first tell hyung how much you miss him.”  
  
Hanbin is torn between wanting to pull his pants down to let Jiyong fuck him bent over the table, and wanting to turn around and punch him because he is _killing him_ right now. But most of all he still wants to please Jiyong, desperate to hear _good boy_ out of Jiyong's mouth.  
  
“I miss hyung's hands,” Hanbin says with hitched breath, gasps in between the words, “I want them on my ass, hitting me so hard I can't sit.”  
  
Jiyong grins and pats his arm. “What else do you want?”  
  
“I want hyung to fuck me--” Hanbin's comment is cut off with a flick of Jiyong's finger over his prostate.  
  
“Where?” Jiyong asks.  
  
“Right here,” Hanbin whispers, “on the table.”  
  
“Aren't you worried about the camera?” Jiyong teases.  
  
“Cover it,” Hanbin says, and now that he's thinking about it, he wonders if anyone has ever done it before.  
  
Jiyong laughs at the answer. God he'd love to fuck Hanbin right in the studio, would love to bend him over and ram him hard. “Maybe we'll do that one day. If you're good for hyung.”  
  
Hanbin moans at the words and bites the inside of his mouth right after. “Fuck, hyung--” he wants to tell Jiyong that they really need to stop because he is seconds away from orgasm.  
  
Almost like he can sense it, Jiyong slides his finger out of Hanbin's ass, done playing for now. Hanbin misses it right away, even though he knows they couldn't continue that here in the open.  
  
“Come on, let's go eat,” Jiyong says, standing back and watching as Hanbin takes a second to catch his breath before standing up. With his back to the camera Hanbin's hands are down his pants, rearranging his hard on until he's comfortable. He meets Jiyong's amused gaze and can't help but laugh at him. “You're so mean,” Hanbin says, though what he really means is _please don't ever stop doing this with me_.  
  
“And you're adorable,” Jiyong replies, leading Hanbin out of the studio.  
  
~  
  
The dinner is nearing its end, about a quarter of the company has left already. Hanbin is standing around listening to Teddy and Kush telling embarrassing stories about Youngbae, who's calling bullshit at every turn, trying to dispute what's being said. He's standing next to Bobby and Minho, who are both hanging on to every word the producers are saying.  
  
This is their first company party as debuted artists and Hanbin feels grateful to everyone around him, content with how things have gone. There are regrets, of course, things he wished they'd done differently, but he knows that he'll always feel that way, so he's made peace with all of it.  
  
His eyes flit around the room, subconsciously looking for his members first, making sure everyone is enjoying themselves. Jinhwan is sitting alone with Taehyun, both drinking wine and looking at something on Taehyun's phone, laughing at whatever it is—Hanbin's smiling without realizing it as he watches them. Donghyuk is chatting with the Kwon twins, cheeks rosy from laughing so much. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo are sitting with Seungyoon and Suhyun, the four of them gathered around Daesung. Junhoe is with Jinwoo, listening to Dara and Chaerin playfully argue over something that has them all grinning.  
  
It all makes Hanbin feel beyond blissful at the moment, seeing his members happy and content at the end of the year, the kind of relief that comes from knowing that things are _good_. There are many things he's got to feel good about, but he supposes that at the end of the day he's a leader by nature, so seeing his members happy is what pleases him the most, makes him feel like he's done a good job.  
  
Now that his members are out of the way though he's scanning the room again, and this time his eyes fall on Jiyong, who's drinking wine with Seunghyun, sitting close together on one of the couches. Jiyong looks happy, and Hanbin understands why, because it's the same reason that he feels happy standing next to Bobby.  
  
You can't help who your heart picks, even if it picks someone that's not a realistic choice for you. But sometimes the small moments are enough to keep you going, they're enough to get by on. So Hanbin focuses on Teddy again, grins when Youngbae throws his arms up and stalks away to get himself another drink. Bobby laughs the loudest, as usual, and if Hanbin wasn't already feeling so happy he could burst he would be just from hearing Bobby.  
  
“Do you guys have any dirt on Hanbin yet?” Minho asks Teddy, grinning mischievously when Hanbin looks at him in shock.  
  
“I'm not dirty, there's no dirt!” Hanbin replies, though that's an obvious lie.  
  
“I find that hard to believe,” Minho replies with a wink.  
  
“You shouldn't be talking,” Teddy points at Minho, “especially not about my favourite kid.”  
  
Hanbin grins at the comment and laughs at the look on Minho's face. He starts out shocked and it quickly turns into a pout—Minho's good at pulling pouty faces. Hanbin sticks his tongue out at him before throwing his arms around Teddy in a quick hug. He looks up at him, smiling cutely, before responding in the most high pitched voice he can muster, “Oppa!”  
  
He ducks just before Teddy tries to hit him, hiding behind Bobby. Usually he's not so ridiculous in front of everyone, but he did have a few glasses of wine with dinner, and he's got next to no tolerance.  
  
“Watch yourself, Hanbin, might not be the favourite for long!” Kush jokes, while Teddy just shakes his head.  
  
“Ah don't worry, Bin-ah, you'll always be my favourite!” Bobby says, wrapping an arm around Hanbin and hugging him.  
  
“Man, what am I?” Minho whines, his pout even more pronounced.  
  
“Playing for the wrong team!” Hanbin says, clinging to Bobby and grinning while the other three burst into laughter.  
  
Minho just stares at him, mouth wide open, like he can't believe what Hanbin just said.  
  
“I meant Winner!” Hanbin says, and he doesn't even try to get away when Minho descends on him, prying him away from Bobby.  
  
“You mean wiener!” Bobby follows up, and the look of betrayal on Minho's face is nearly enough to send Hanbin into tears.  
  
Kush takes pity on Minho, though, tries not to laugh too hard. “Guys, be nice to him, he looks upset.”  
  
Hanbin isn't having it, though. “It's okay, hyung, huge boys don't cry!” They all laugh at that one, even Minho gives in, banging his head on Hanbin's shoulder.  
  
“Okay I think this one is cut off for the night!” Minho finally says, arms around Hanbin, who's feeling something just a touch higher than happy, though he didn't think there even was that kind of a level until now. It must be the wine.  
  
“I'm good!” Hanbin retorts, though he wasn't planning on drinking more anyway. They have their V App filming tomorrow for their album release, even though it's not until night. There's still a lot to do during the day, though.  
  
“You're a little monster,” Minho replies, but he just hugs him tighter.  
  
“Love you too, hyung!” Hanbin answers, and he catches Bobby's eye, who's giving him a bit of an odd look, almost wistful, almost jealous. Hanbin thinks it must be the alcohol.  
  
“Thanks, Bin-ah!” Minho croons, hugs him tighter, while Bobby keeps his gaze locked on Hanbin's eyes, like he's looking for some kind of answer. Hanbin knows he should ignore it, knows he shouldn't play this game with Bobby right now, but he can't help himself.  
  
“Not as much as I love Bobby, though!”  
  
Minho shoves him away and Bobby catches him, happy smile replacing the unsure expression he'd been wearing previously, and Hanbin is sure he'll probably be kicking his own ass for this tomorrow when he wakes up and thinks on it all with a sober mind, but right now it's worth it.  
  
An hour passes and most of them are gone. Despite being plastered to Hanbin earlier, Bobby left with Minho and some of the others, Hanbin pushing him out the door. He decided to stay and chat more with the producers now that he's feeling a bit more sober, feeling at ease with the group. As much as he loves being a performer, as much as he feels like he needs to be out there performing, Hanbin has started to change his tune a bit, has started to find a bit more joy in composing and producing and knowing that he's responsible for the entire _sound_ of a song. Sometimes he's not even sure if he can describe the feeling properly, but he'll listen to a track and sit in awe, because it came from him.  
  
He jokingly told his mother one time that listening to a song he's produced, for him, is probably what she feels like when she looks at him. She just smiled and kissed his cheek, told him that there's no way any song could make him as happy as he makes her.  
  
His eyes are roaming again and that's when he notices Seunghyun standing up, shaking his head at a suddenly morose Jiyong. Hanbin stops breathing for a moment as he watches them, his heart hammering in his chest. Jiyong forces a smile before he hugs Seunghyun, sitting back down on the couch by himself as he watches the other man walk away.  
  
Without really thinking about it Hanbin stands up and excuses himself from the group, breathes again when he plops down on the couch next to a surprised Jiyong.  
  
“Hey hyung,” Hanbin smiles at him, pleased when Jiyong smiles back.  
  
“What are you still doing here? Aren't you filming tomorrow?” Jiyong's voice is shaded with the tiniest bit of reproach, but Hanbin isn't concerned.  
  
“Yeah, but not until night,” he explains, “plus I stopped drinking two hours ago.”  
  
Jiyong nods, seems pleased with the answer. “So how was your night? You looked like you were having fun.”  
  
Hanbin smiles, remembers how he scanned the room earlier, looking out for his members first, but Jiyong too. He wonders if Jiyong looked for him in the same way, wanted to make sure Hanbin was having a good time before focusing on himself.  
  
“I was,” Hanbin answered, “you looked like you were having a good time too.” He knows he's pushing it, given what he just saw, but he kind of wants Jiyong to know that he understands, because despite wanting to talk to Jiyong about his struggles with Bobby, he hasn't had the chance yet, so Hanbin also hasn't had the chance to let Jiyong know that he knows, about Seunghyun.  
  
Jiyong smiles, and even though it's slightly wistful, it is genuinely happy at its core. “I did. It was a nice night.”  
  
Hanbin grins and leans against Jiyong, wishes he was just a little drunk so he could excuse the desire to cuddle. Thankfully Jiyong doesn't seem to mind, though, even shifts a little to let Hanbin get closer. Jiyong sips on the last of his wine and Hanbin is content with the silence, happy to end his night with the person he wishes he could spend his night with. But he has that filming tomorrow, so once again he's burdened with bad timing.  
  
Jiyong lays his glass down and reaches for his phone, and Hanbin can feel the shift in attitude within him.  
  
“Hyung bought you a Christmas present,” Jiyong says, and Hanbin's breath catches in his throat.  
  
“When do I get it?” Hanbin asks, legs bouncing excitedly.  
  
Jiyong thumbs through his picture gallery, stopping and looking at Hanbin. “I think I might have to bring you over to my place, give it to you properly.”  
  
Hanbin knows he's going to be hard in about two seconds, but he can't help himself. Jiyong is too enticing, too much of everything that Hanbin wants.  
  
“Whatever hyung thinks is best.”  
  
Jiyong grins and seems pleased with the answer. “Would you like to see a picture of it?” He asks, and Hanbin nods, eyes wide with interest. Jiyong tilts his phone so Hanbin can see the screen, and just like that he's sporting an erection, glad at least that no one else is in their general area.  
  
It's a paddle, and Hanbin immediately pictures himself lying prone over Jiyong's lap, the slap of the wood against his ass, and he wants it _so bad_.  
  
“Do you like it?” Jiyong asks, and Hanbin nods, can't form words. Jiyong wants words, though. “Answer me.”  
  
“Yes hyung,” Hanbin replies, voice soft and low.  
  
“Hyung can't wait to use it on you,” Jiyong replies, “hyung can't wait to make your ass red.”  
  
Hanbin is pretty sure he's blushing, he can feel the flush on his face, though he wishes it was his other cheeks that were heated instead. He doesn't know when they'll get the chance to use it, but just knowing that it's there, waiting in Jiyong's hand, is enough for Hanbin.  
  
He looks up at Jiyong's face, sees the affection buried behind the lust, and thinks that even though their hearts both belong to someone else, there's enough love left over to make this thing between them worthwhile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel to this. Jiyong has to put his present to use. ;)


End file.
